


Gina's Pit Stop

by Partran



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), trucker - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Futanari, Humiliation, Intersex, Other, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partran/pseuds/Partran
Summary: A hyena trucker stops to give a sissy boy lion a good fuck.





	Gina's Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is unpolished and unrevised, instead of leaving it forever loitering around my writing folders I post it as is. No further revisions will take place.)

Gina's Pit Stop

By: Partran <http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/>

Edgy, that was it, that was the word. Gina felt edgy. She heard the wind whistling in the quarter opened window as her truck rolled down the I-88, her high beams spilling long ovals of light on the blacktop as she rolled through towards I-80 and, eventually, Omaha. It was just past midnight and she was feeling the effects of a bit too many NoDoz and an entire thermos full of black sweet coffee. The cab of her truck reeked of sweat and having skipped showering the last night as well as the taint of tobacco smoke that clung to her torn jeans and flannel shirt. The window open only sucked a little of the curling smoke from the end of her Winston and was the receptacle of the ash and eventually the butts.

She'd been delayed going past Chicago, more so than usual. You always expect Chicago to be an utter nightmare to pass by but sometimes it's worse than usual. A massive pileup had trapped her and a couple hundred other unfortunates for far too long. Now she had to make up time for her next stop. Luckily she knew he'd wait. He'd been told to wait and Chuck was a good girl. So down the road she drove, eyes bloodshot. Her blunt, notched ears flicking as she smoked through another cigarette and considered opening the other thermos.

\--------

Chuck sat at the truck stop in his mother's car. It was humiliating to be driving an old wood-sided station wagon around town but it was the only car he had right now. He sank down in the driver's seat and tried not to be seen in the gravel parking lot. He'd parked over away from the lights and the bright neon 24 Hour Truck Stop sign and fuel plaza. He felt embarrassed. He wasn't at all sure his cheeks had stopped burning since he read what Gina had wanted him to wear. It'd been a couple days ago and finding it had been both difficult and embarrassing as hell. A pink blouse and miniskirt in his size wasn't something he could just go down to the Mega-Mart and buy. If word got out what he was buying his parents would die. It didn't matter he was almost twenty and had his own money to pay for it, they'd just die if their son was caught wearing a blouse and skirt and panties.

Chuck, Charlie to his parents, and Charlene to Gina, was a slim, bordering on bony, 19 year old. While not tall to begin with, slouching down in the seat and folding his ears down made it easy for the lion to hide here in the dark. Gina had said she'd be late, but the clock was already showing 1:15 and Chuck's heart was thumping against the inside of his chest. He'd thought buying condoms last time Gina came through was embarassing and arousing at the same time but this was a whole different world. He knew his erection had soaked through the front of his panties and he had to resist reaching down to squeeze himself through his sheath. This time he'd brought the condoms like last time, box still unopened, and the lube. He'd forgotten that last time and had been sore for a couple days. Finally, as he eyed the clock again and kept wondering if she'd been stuck again or had had to keep driving to make her delivery, he saw another long tractor-trailer pull onto the wide expanse of cement that was the truck stop's parking lot. His heart fell once it rolled far enough to be lit by the truckstop lights. It wasn't Gina's truck.

Once more he had to adjust his too-tight underwear and he glanced at his phone. Nothing. He put it back down and strained his eyes against the darkness to watch the traffic coming off the ramp from the interstate. After a time, once again, a pair of shining lights broke from the trickle of cars passing this late at night and followed the gentle curve down the long ramp and onto the surface road. Then the lumbering truck carried it's long load into the parking lot. It was Gina's truck. The old truck looked a little worn beside the newer models in the parking lot, but it made Chuck... Charlene's heart thump hard. He knew he shouldn't get this fixated on Gina, she'd said she had a few "friends" like him along her common routes, but she was so amazing compared to all the people he's known for the last 19 years. He reached down and flicked the plastic knob that turned his fog lights on and off, signaling Gina. The rig rolled to a stop alongside a couple of other trucks and he saw her get out, cigarette ember glowing infront of her squat hyena muzzle. She was taller than he was by at least a head and a half and she had muscles he could only dream of. Her old work boots were worn and scuffed and seemed a perfect match to her faded and worn blue jeans. The jeans had a couple tears and worn patches that people usually pay a couple hundred bucks for. She also wore a flannel shirt, tight across the front, with the long sleeves rolled up her forearms. Finally she wore a spiked dog collar, leather cracked and worn with age. He trembled in the car at the sight of her, hand shaking a bit as he reached over to open the door and step out onto the gravel lot.

\-------

Gina's boots crunched on the rough grey gravel of the lot. They were far enough away from the amenites that there would likely not be any prying eyes for what she was going to do to Charlene. She grinned at the thought, her squat hyena muzzle showing a lot of jagged teeth and her cigarette seemed precarious hanging between canines and carnassials. She'd driven all this way from Chicago with an ache in her crotch and an overwhelming need to piss. She walked uncomfortably towards the old station wagon. She could see the outline of the scrawny kid in his pink dress and it made her dick swell just thinking about him trembling there in his panties waiting for her.

"Hey sissy." She said as she stepped closer, looming over Charlene as the lion looked up at her, ears wilting back and tail tuft brushing the ground.

"H.. hey, Gina."

With the formalities over she leaned down, one hand plucking the cigarette from her mouth as the other palmed Charlene's head, pulling him in for a hard, probing kiss. Gina's tongue forced itself into Charlene's muzzle and he quivered at being taken hold of and kissed with that dirty cigarette taste still on her lips. The rough, matter-of-fact feeling of her handling him, pushing her flat tongue into his muzzle made his dick ache inside the cotton of his panties. He panted and whined while she took her sweet time licking his teeth and lips, tasting that cherry lip gloss he'd picked up even without being asked to.

She pulled back after a few long moments, Charlene still standing there stunned and still, mouth half open as he hadn't quite caught up to the fact she'd stopped and stood up, putting the cigarette back between her lips.

"I ain't got much time tonight, Charlene. You going to be okay with a quickie? I'll get you again in a few days when I'm coming back through, make it up to you."

The lion muttered, “Yeah, it’s ok.” His eyes were on her now, from the muscular arms that he couldn’t even dream to match and her huge breasts that made the buttons on her flannel shirt perpetually in danger of shooting off into the night he couldn’t pry his eyes off of her. The massive, thick thighs and sizable package fleshed her out and left his mouth dry and his panties soaked through the front. Her rough paw slipped around her head and pulled him in against her big tits, squishing his muzzle between them and against the tightly stretched flannel.

“That’s it, sissy, get up close. You wanna suck momma Gina’s big tits before she fucks you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He simpered, looking now at the swell of her breasts in the flannel shirt as she reached up and started to unbutton her shirt.

One by one the buttons slipped through the holes and her breasts hung lower, the tension of the fabric that had held them relieved one notch at a time. Pulling the rest untucked from her jeans she let her heavy breasts hang full and plump before her sissy lion and stroked one breast, offering a fat, black nipple. She didn’t have to invite him further, he closed his eyes and whined as he leaned in, mouth closing on the bud while she grunted, palm still squeezing his head and pulling him up close. “Good girl.” She growled, smoke trickling from her nostrils as her nipple was seized and suckled hungrily. While this went on Gina’s free hand reached down and caught the tab of her zipper, pulling it down and fumbling a bit to pull the fat, half engorged length of her dick out of her blue jeans. She groaned at the relief of the pressure, the lion’s rough tongue on her nipple and the hours of anticipation having made the tight denim a torture chamber. Now, dick out and foreskin snug around the blunt knob of her dick, she sighed and rubbed her black prick. Without saying a word, standing there in the parking lot of the truck stop and a boy in panties sucking on her tit, she pulled her foreskin back just enough and groaned, a hot stream of piss gushing from her like a kinked garden hose being let go.

Charlene gasped, pulling his head back and stepping backwards as he watched her pissing there beside his car. He was gripped by how the hot flood reeked of her sharp scent. He gaped openly and whined thinking that the scent should revolt him, or at the very least not turn him on, but right now he felt like a girl before that fat stream of piss and that cock that was so much bigger than his. He looked up at Gina, pleading in his eyes, but for what he didn’t quite know.

Seeing this, Gina turned to let the arc of clear, hot piss splash suddenly on Charlene’s dress and belly, earning a gasp from the lion that quickly turned into a moan as it felt so very hot soaking into his fur. Wordlessly he stood still, trembling as the big hyena emptied her bladder on the lion’s dress, quickly soaking through and making it cling to the sissy’s erection through two layers of fabric. Charlene shivered at this, staring up at Gina as he could smell himself being marked and blushing furiously as he realized it was only making him hornier.

Gina grinned at her sissy standing there taking it, getting herself soaked with the results of coffee and a long drive. She could feel her prick swelling up at the sight of the piss-stained lion standing there blushing with an erection trapped under a urine splattered skirt. The hyena rubbed her dick, pulling that thick foreskin back and forth over her blunt tip as it grew harder, blessedly starting to end that long restrained relief as she shook her dick free of the last clinging droplets.

“Like that?” The hyena asked as she slid that foreskin up and down, hiding then revealing her blunt black knob. “Will have to remember that next time. We ain’t got much time tonight, kitten, so how about you bend over the hood and show me that pretty little ass?”

Blushing furiously Charlene looked across the parking lot to make sure no one was watching then stepped over the spreading puddle of Gina’s urine where it was soaking into the dirt and gravel. Before going where he was told he opened the driver’s side door and leaned into his mom’s car, hoping he didn’t drip too onto the seat. Gina watched his skirt ride up the skinny thighs to show the back of the white cotton underwear he’d found. The fact they were so plain and pristine made Gina grin, something about it striking her as remarkably sexy. It was like fucking a bride in her white gown five minutes before she was about to walk down the aisle with her husband to be none the wiser. Something so clean and innocent and Gina loved making innocent things dirty. While the boy was distracted rummaging through the bag in the passenger seat she walked up and let her dick slide under his skirt, her foreskin smearing a wet streak along the lion’s panty covered rear.

Charlene tensed suddenly, jerking up and narrowly missing slamming the back of his head against the roof of the car as his hand squeezed the tube of Vaseline he had found, threatening to pop the lid off. He gave a squeak as she took hold of his hips and ground against his rear, her cock already hard and laying between his panties and skirt. “Gina?” he quavered.

“Don’t wet yourself, kitten, I’m just getting a little grind in.” She said as he felt her hands holding him tight, the lion pushing back some as his own erection ached, trapped by the too small white cotton underwear. The hyena let herself slip up back and forth against that pristine white cotton, leaving wet spots as her prick nuzzled it. Then she let go and watched as a flustered Charlene stepped back holding the tube, offering it to the hyena. Gina’s eyes ate up everything about his awkward walk and shy arousal as she took the tube from him and watched as Charlene stepped around to the hood of the old station wagon. The long, square front of the car gave him a perfect place to lean over and hike up his golden lash of a tail and showing Gina that white clad rear once again.

With her cock bobbing ahead of her, standing out from the opening of her jeans, she followed him around to the front of the car, watching his perky ass hike up and show off. Gina leaned over to press her short, blunt muzzle to the back of his neck, smelling his nervous, excited leonine scent and him reveling in the reek of her, of cigarette smoke, cheap coffee and the stale sweat of too many miles on the road. His hands trembled as they shot back to pull the back of his underwear down, leaving his swollen sheath and aching, small erection trapped inside the white fabric, now soaked through with his precum. There was a pop of the plastic cap on that tube of grease Charlene had given her and the faint spluttering sound as she squeezed it out onto the foreskin covered blunt end of her cock, making a fist around her prick to smear it up and down the dark chocolate colored skin. Once she was confident she was slick enough for his little ass she took two fingers worth of that pale honey colored lube and stuffed her fingers under his tail, roughly smearing it on his pucker.

The feel of her fingers was almost like an electric prod and Charlene pushed himself back, trying to feel something push into him like the vibrator he’d bought and hidden under his bed did. This was so wildly different, much more alive than a thing of hard plastic he’d bought from a toy store out on a highway exit while burning in shame. The lion had to bite down on the collar of his sweater as he felt Gina’s fingers probing and finally pushing into that tight ring. It hurt a little, as the toy had, but it was so much more intense that he couldn’t help but rock back against the intrusion. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the fingers were withdrawn. Gina wiped the excess oily, slick lube off on the back of his short skirt, staining the pale fabric with the now body-heat softened grease and stepped up behind him, her jeans clad thighs pressing to Charlene’s bare legs, letting that greasy dick slide up along the lion’s cleft hotdogging in the crease of his tawny-furred ass as the coarse denim of her pants, around her thighs, ground to his legs.

“You ready, kitty?” She asked as she rocked her hips, making that foreskin bunch up and slide off her cockhead as she frotted the boy’s upturned ass.

His reply was somewhat timid and muffled slightly from where he had his sweater held between his teeth. “Yes.” He murmured as he drank in the feel of this big woman over him and those powerful thighs trapped in her worn jeans pressing to his softer hips.

Without further preamble, Gina reached to grip the base of her erection, really lost in just how eager and horny this kid was. She leaned over and let the bunched up, greasy opening of her foreskin thump lightly to his under tail and applied a pressure that started to pry him open.

Charlene moaned around the mouthful of sweater he held in his teeth, eyes rolling closed as the foreskin on that hyena prick slid back and let Gina’s cock pressure up into his body. With a shudder he could feel her slipping past that tight ring, the discomfort real and his toes curling at the burning sensation of that ring being stretched around her. It took several moments as that mass was sunk into him for him to remember to breathe, having inhaled sharply at that first press and then holding his breath at the sensation of actually having her inside of his ass.

Gina took her time, looming over the moaning and trembling sissy boy and resting her free hand on the hood of the station wagon, feeling that too-tight ass squeezing around the blunt knob of her prick, soaking her in the boy’s heat. Then she gave a pull back to pop her cock from his ass and with her thumbs spread his ring for another push into his accommodating ass. She ran that heavy mass of dick around his ring again before spearing him on it once more and this time sinking further into his ass as he moaned like a whore into the bunched up sweater top, now soggy with his drool.

“That’s it, boy, just like you practiced.” She reassured him, her blunt muzzle near the back of one of his ears, washing his senses in the stink of cigarettes and old coffee. “You’re a good little slut ain’t ya?”

In response to a wordless nod she gave one of his round, fuzzy ears a nip and a growl, “Reach back and spread your cheeks, open wide. I gotta drop a load in you and get back on the road.”

Swallowing hard, Charlene reached back and took hold of his buttocks, spreading himself as she sank herself into him until her balls pressed through the denim of her jeans against the grease-smeared cleft of his ass. Now open to her he could feel her start to fuck him in earnest and all he could do is lay there, chest pressed to the cool metal of the car’s hood, hands spreading his gold furred ass cheeks, and squirm as he fell in love with the feel of that heavy tool working his ass.

Now past the discomfort he could barely stand the feeling, the pressure inside that lit fires all along his panty-trapped cock each time she pushed his loosening ring open. Those thrusts now having grown into body jarring collisions into ass and thighs that washed the reek of stale sweat, cigarettes and coffee over him and he drank in every moment of it.

True to her word, though, Gina didn’t make this a lengthy fuck, booted feet grinding the gravel of the lot, jeans stained with grease and precum, she drove her hips roughly into the lion’s guts, breeding the boy. “Oh fuck yeah.” She would growl as he whimpered wordlessly. Then he felt her take hold of the back of his top, twisting the soft, clean fabric around her fist and pulling him back each time she drove forward, as if to somehow fit more than all of her prick into the boy, and then with an “Fuck!” that could be heard all the way to the truckstop, Charlene felt an eruption of a wet heat into his guts. A hard, brief rushing sensation followed by several more as she ground hard against him, driving her thick, snotty cum deep into his ass.

Still trapped in his panties, the lion boy’s dick was achingly hard, neglected by the hyena as she thrust a few more times during her heady orgasm. Taking a long few moments to savor the feel of Charlene’s ass gripping her she panted, both hands now supporting her weight over him as he lay across his mother’s car.

“Oh god…” he muttered as he lay there, feeling her still and heavy inside of him, the tickle of her cum already leaking out his ring and further staining his underwear.

“Mmmm, yeah. Good girl.” Gina murmured before withdrawing, leaving his ass bare and open and now oozing a thick sludge of hyena cum. Charlene began to stir, shifting his hands forward before Gina said, “Hold still.”

She reached down and took the edge of his skirt, where it lay flipped up over his hips, and used it to clean her grease and cum smeared prick, then stepped back, tucking her now softening prick into her jeans and zipping them up.

“Alright, hon, I gotta get on the road, but I’ll call you in a couple days when I’m on my way back through.” Gina reached to pat the lion’s ass as Charlene stood, cock still hard in the panties and giving her a pleading look. As Gina walked away, gravel crunching under her weight, Charlene… Chuck turned over onto his back on the hood of the car and desperately freed his erection from the torturous fabric and within a few, furious strokes shuddered and came on his own belly, as he felt the hyena’s seed oozing down the underside of his tail. Panting, he gave one last glance at the tail lights of Gina’s truck as it pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
